Not alone
by field innocence
Summary: Hinata sobbed on Itachi, crying out those sad lonely memories that she had, “I loved you, I found you when you were in danger and gave you a second chance at life. Read as Hinata went through life and end up with her child and a criminal husband.


**A/N: I'm just fixing this shot, helping me for my future Itachi/Hinata paring oneshot. I'm calling this shot as my original Itachi/Hinata oneshot. Please enjoy it as I did:)**

* * *

**Not Alone**

**------------------------------------------------**

_Lying, thinking,  
Last night,  
How to find my soul a home,  
Where water is not thirsty,  
And bread loaf is not stone,  
I came up with one thing,  
And I don't believe I'm wrong,  
That nobody,  
But nobody,  
Can make it out here alone._

How could life turn out like this? To me. While they had their pleasure in this wonderful world that they call _home._ This place that I see was once my home, my sanctuary, my peace. Oh how I wish, I could stop time and go back to prevent this from ever happening. Maybe theirs life wouldn't turn out like this, or at least, they would of survive from it.

_No_, I knew this was going to happen and yet, I didn't lift a finger to prevent it. No, I was part of this cruel conquer and massacre. Their bloods are on me now and I could care least about their hopeless life, this was their fault from the very beginning. Yes, from the beginning, let me start from how they hurt me to the part they beg for mercy on my feet.

* * *

I used to live in a place that I once loved so much; my heart would spine around whenever my mother would take me into her secret place at peace. She would tell me stories about princess and fairy animals. Thing that I couldn't imagine , came from her wise words. She would also dance in a near pound that nobody knows about, and sing. Her voice was the most elegant thing that I ever heard of, nobody would ever compete against her, and that how she became my heaven.

I though my life was perfect. A small girl wishing her life would stay perfect forever. Oh how I wish I could take those words back and never use them. But it was too late.

My heaven, light, life, peace and future were torn right in front of me, when my mother left this world. My tears came down none stop, I was willing to give ever bit of me life, just to see her smile, dance, and sing again. Everything.

Ever since that day, I became dull, pale, weak and lifeless. They never saw my sorrow, they always walked pass me, never even bother to get to know the real me. Life was getting worse for me.

When I had enter the academy I though I wouldn't be so alone. But I was wrong. Everyone was having fun, while I sat in the bushes and watch. They were all the same. They would also walk pass me and never wanted to get to know me. Every time I watched them laugh, I would see my mother and I, in our peaceful place together. But those would wash off every time I heard my sensei calling to come in.

Years went by and thing were the same. But before I became a full genie, I had fallen in love toward the class clown. Many had teased him but I didn't. Something about him made me see hope, light and determination. He gave me great memories about my mother and the good time. I guess that is why I loved him too much. But my heart was torn again, when he showed his affection toward the smart, pink-hair female ninja. I had notice why he had chosen her, because she had everything that I so long to have since my mother left.

As I was a genie, I was in a group of three, well kinda like four, count my new sensei. My teammate became my new friends and old. My sensei was like a mother to me even though she wasn't really there at a time when I really needed her. She would always be busy in her mission even though she had made promise to me that she would always come whenever I needed someone to talk. What a liar she was.

On the chuunin exam, I found out my cousin wanted to kill me, not hurt me. He had almost did but couldn't. He would stare at me hatefully and angrily. If I wasn't so shy back then I would of activated the cures seal on him and watch him scream on his knee. Oh how pleasure is to see him like that, but I loved my other torturer better.

After the chuunin exam, Konoha was under attack, I was asleep, while it occur. At the same time the 3 Hokage had die. I felt sad and surprise that he had pass away. Even though I didn't know him very much, he had lived long enough during my mother's time and for that I was even sadder. During his funeral I said in my thoughts, 'Please say hi to my mother and that I'll meet her someday' than I placed the white flower down as do my head to show my respect.

Time went by and I didn't seem to get any stronger or any confident toward myself, only when Naruto was around. But he wasn't around many time, only when he had free time in his hands and that all. Little by little I began to lose more confident and became even weaker. My family started to notice my lack of strength also. They had notice I was nothing more than a weak heiress on their own clan and my younger sister, Hanabi, should become the new heiress.

I didn't protest against this, in fact I agreed on their decision and had walk away.

Than the day had come, Naruto had return back to Konoha, he also had brought back Uchiha Sasuke with him. Oh how they cheered around them, girls were surround them, their friends had welcome them back and even the Hokage was so freckin happy that he had return him back Yes, everyone was so freckin happy for all of them. And I couldn't take it. They had it all, Shikamour and Choji, Kiba and Shino, Ino and Sakura, and even Naruto and Sasuke became so close with each other. They each had a partner, another person to depend on and a person to call "my best friend." They were everything that I'm not and I despise it, I couldn't take it, I hated it.

Than it hit me like a stroke of lighting. Everything was made perfectly clear to me back than. How could I have been so blind, that everything that I ever wanted was right in front of me? They had it all while I watch them had their perfect life as I break quickly every passing day. Than I had decided, if I couldn't have my perfect life, neither could they. They all had watched me suffer and now its time for me to watch them.

I took a long term mission, everyone didn't care if I was gone, especially my family, so why bother telling them. I fake everything about being brave, proving them that I could accomplish this mission all by myself. And they all believe it. I waved my last good bye to everyone in Kohona on the front of the gate. They all smiled at me and waved good bye also, I hated it. When the gate closed I smirked while I had my back turning away from them and left.

My plan was simple, fake my death, lie to everyone and get revenge on everyone who watched me suffer in my past life.

_Alone, all alone,  
Nobody, but nobody,  
can make it out here alone.  
There are aome millionaires,  
with money they can't use,  
their wives run round like banshees,  
their childern sing the blues,  
they've got expensive doctors,  
to cure their hearts of stone.  
But nobody,  
No nobody,  
Alone, all alone,  
Nobody, but nobody,  
Can make it out here alone._

I was alone and afraid, no one even bothered to help me up nor try asking how I was. In addition, for that they all had suffered by my hands. My mother loved me and care for me, but die by giving life to another. My little sister, Hanabi, did not care for me. My father hated me since he saw how weak I was. Neji didn't even protected me like he should of been, just despise me. Kiba just made me laugh but soon those laugh of my fade away. Shino never gave me the chance to get to know him. My sensi was not there for me that long when I really needed her. Ino could care least about me. Sakura didn't even talk to me. Naruto never 'did' love me from the start so way go on with this harsh life of my.

* * *

Now here I stand, I had once been raise from this place, now it has become nothing more than my shallow memories. The memories that I used to have, are now turn into black ashes, spreading around the world's ground. I watched them burn by the brutal blood that fell from my mouth when I suffer from battle and battle. Strangling them, from the pain when I was kept silence. Hearing them scream from the torturing that I gave them, reminded me from all the insults that I got from my family. The smell of their blood reminds me of all the hard work that I did to get where I am right now.

"Mommy, why are we here? I don't like this place, it quiet" said a very small five year old child. Such charm that the child has, his eyes of his beautiful mother and his strengths of his robust father. A good look at him would make you think he is nothing more than an innocent child in your eyes, but fool around with him than that innocent child will turn noting more than a killer.

"Do you know this place was once my home?" Hinata stared at her first offspring with her motherly eyes and gave him a friendly smile.

"Really. But this place is old and looks destroy. What happen?" ask the young child.

Hinata turn to face the once peaceful place that she use lived, when she was young, "Things happen when you are alone,"

The young boy stared at his mother and still unsure what she meant by "alone." Over his life years, his mother had been speaking differently from the other entire mother that he had seen before. But he didn't argue about it, maybe one day he'll probably get what she meant about begin 'alone.'

Hinata stare back at her first son than back at the destruction of the once powerful village in all the lands. Has now turned nothing more than a black scar. Everything was destroy in one single night and everyone had flee away from their homes and die. Still, she has no regret of that day when it happen.

'Mother please forgive me. I know what I did was wrong but trap in a very dark hole was too long for me to handle. I know I'll never go where you are right now; at least I got a chance to become a mother. A position you were when you were still alive, it feel nice to be a mother, thank you,' Hinata was prying while her son just stared at an old place that he had never seen before, but he wonders though. Before he got to ask a another question, he sensed another presence in the area.

"Father" he said quietly. Hinata slowly turned to face the very man who had been by her side since her last mission. She had a choice, to get stronger and live, or go back to Konoha and die. To her, it was a simple question.

The young child run up to his father smiling at him, as he left his mother behind, "Father!" the boy was about to hugged his father, but only to be stopped by his angrily stare, "Stop," he said softly, ordering his son to be still and he did.

"You are a shinobi, not a child, that was part of your training," the man had his crimson eye on the boy, disappointed by his son action. He taught his son not to be like a child, since he had become at the age of five and that day had passed. So he had expected him to be more orderly ninja type by now.

"Forgive me father," the boy bow at his father for forgiveness.

Hinata did not liked the way the father of her son treating him that way, "Itachi, forgive the boy, he is still just a child," she said softly.

Itachi stare at Hinata, the woman he had long for, since he was a kid and now is his faithful wife, "Leave us. Your mother and I have some talk to do," he told his son. The boy looked back at his mother and then at his father, "Yes" he walked through the forest alone quietly, not disrupted his parents.

Itachi watched his son leave, "He is doing his best," Hinata spoke after her son left, staring at the big black scar down under her. She was standing up on a hill above the land, to get a good view.

"Why are you here?" Itachi started walking toward his wife.

"Just to visit," she said, not taking her eyes from the sight.

"This place is gone, what is there to visit for," he asked standing by her side, also staring at the sight that once beautiful.

"Memories of the good time," she said.

"There is no memories here, not anymore. Everything is demolish, even everyone that use to lived here," he grab her chin softly turning her face to look at him, "they hated you, never bothered to look for you when you never returned from your mission, they thought you were dead, and what was worse, your father, the leader of the clan, smile at your funeral. Didn't even show a single drop of tears for you," as she stare at his eyes, she remember the past when she saw her father smiled happily at her funeral and her friends only came to her funeral once, after that they had forgotten about her.

Hinata sobbed on Itachi, crying out those sad lonely memories that she had, "I loved you, I found you when you were in danger and gave you a second chance at life. What was even better for you I had help you destroy this despicable place that we use to called home," he lift her chin gently and gave her a nice passionate kiss on the lip than hugged her.

"I love you," she said turning back and taking one last, good,glance, of the hell hole that where she once had been tortured since her mother's death.

"I love you too," Itachi also stared at the new sight that he been longing for to happen since he left from that pathetic place. Now that day had happen and it was something he will never forget. Even though he wishes it would happen again, oh the pleasure of everything that he did when he killed everyone that got in his way. Everything went absolutely perfect and he would gladly repeat again, but he prefer to watch his wife laughing at everyone whom though she was dead, even the clan was shock especially.

Those were the days he will treasure forever. And his future children will carry on the legacy.

_Now if you listen closely,  
I'll tell you what I know,  
storm clouds are gathering,  
the wind is gonna blow,  
the race of man is suffering,  
and I can hear the moan,  
Cause nobody,  
But nobody,  
Can make it out here alone._

_

* * *

_

**Thank you for reading this oneshot:) my original. Also stay tune because pretty soon my other Itachi/Hinata oneshot will be up soon. Has the same title but a few words added in it just like my Sasuke/Hinata oneshot:) and there is no OOCness. Their the character they should be. Okay plase leave review, no flames though.**


End file.
